The present invention relates to a stairs rail connector which can be assembled with an upper and a lower stairs rails to connect the same at a turning angle very quickly.
A conventional semicircular tube-shaped stairs rail can be made of many kinds of materials. A high class one can be made of raw wooden material, while an ordinary one can be made of copper, aluminum or stainless steel material. However, the copper material is subject to rusting due to acid. The aluminum material has no facial brightness and is subject to scraping and collision. Therefore, the stairs rail made of stainless steel is the most widely used one, because the stainless steel material has bright surface and is not subject to scraping and is acid/alkali-resistant, abrasion-resistant as well as collision-resistant.
The conventional semicircular rail made of stainless steel is installed at the turning angle between the upper floor and lower floor rails generally by the following steps:
1. A semicircular (180 degrees) stainless steel tube with unified diameter is first precisely cut into two curved tubes through the central normal line. Otherwise, after relatively rotated, the cutting faces will be hardly match with each other. PA0 2. The cutting faces of the two curved tubes are slightly attached to each other by adhesive agent and then the openings of the free ends of the curved tubes are precisely adjusted to a position parallel to the openings of the upper and lower rails. Then the cutting faces of the curved tubes are welded and secured to each other. PA0 3. After welded, the free ends of the turning rail are welded and secured to the openings of the upper and lower rails. PA0 4. Finally, the projecting welding seam is ground into a planar or smoother surface. The black scorched surface caused by the high temperature during welding operation is treated so that it will have a neat and bright appearance. PA0 1. The stainless steel has a higher melting point and it is difficult to be welded. Moreover, the welding operation is applied to a circular tube. This requires a welding expert or a skilled technician so that the working cost is relatively high. PA0 2. In practice, installation of a turning rail necessitates the steps of cutting, rotating for comparison of angle, welding, grinding, planing, etc. Especially, the grinding and planing steps are extremely time-consuming. Furthermore, the transferring of the welding machine and the narrow working space will make it very inconvenient to work in the working site. Therefore, even though these steps are done by a welding expert or a skilled technician, only about three turning rails can be installed in one day. This increases the labor cost significantly.
Several disadvantages exist in the above working procedures as follows:
Therefore, it is preferred that the turning rail is pre-manufactured with a variety of dimensions and specifications. So an ordinary worker can rotate the turning rail to a suitable angle in working site and then insert the turning rail into the upper and lower rails and then secure the turning rail therebetween. Accordingly, the working time and labor cost will be greatly reduced and the working can be completed more quickly.